The Festival of the Spirits
by Devi77
Summary: Ninth story of "Eduardo's Tales." Eduardo and company are on their way to Ryuzaki, but find that the village designated for the upcoming festival is in the middle of a terrible drought.
1. Chapter 1

**Eduardo's Tales**

**Story 9: The Festival of the Spirits**

**Chapter 1**

(Rated T for violence, brief nudity, adult content, alcohol content, and mild language)

(DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Eduardo Rivera and Kylie Griffin from _Extreme Ghostbusters _nor do I have the right to copy the anime series, _Mushi-Shi, _which has inspired me to bring our favorite slacker and Goth girl into a strange world that exists beyond time. So, enjoy the show!)

The grey kodama continued to watch over the inn as night was settling in all over Chagum. Tomorrow was the beginning of the journey that Eduardo and Kylie must take as they were still asleep in their beds. With a travelling motive already at play, they had no choice but to obey the kodama's wishes as they will be leaving Chagum tomorrow. In six days was the Festival of the Spirits as both Eduardo and Kylie will be heading onto the Roads once again. Both of them had to go to the village of Ryuzaki as the Festival was already awaiting their arrival.

With Eduardo still sleeping in his own bed, he was into the dream state once again as he was seated in front of the kodama. To his surprise, he saw a sake bottle filled with wisteria wine as there was a wine cup next to it. The wine itself was a different one besides the ones made from hydrangea, rose, and chrysanthemum as it enticed his very soul. The wisteria wine was a potent one to the drinker who entered into the dream state as it began to put Eduardo under its spell. Picking up the cup, he drank the wine as he was thrusted into a more magnificent place that had many more kodama sitting towards a stone altar with wedding clothes that needed to be worn. Those were to be Eduardo and Kylie's wedding clothes as they were also ready to leave Chagum for Ryuzaki. It wasn't long until Eduardo woke up as morning had dawned into the sky. The time had finally come when he had no choice but to pack up his things and leave the vast city.

"So, our journey to Ryuzaki begins," he said to himself.

"What journey?" asked Kylie as she walked into Eduardo's room.

"We have to go to Ryuzaki to attend the Festival of the Spirits."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm also going to miss Chagum, but we'll come back here someday."

Eduardo began to pack up his belongings as he stuffed them into his backpack. With his staff in his hands, he left the room as he also found that Kylie was packed up as well. Both of them had to leave Chagum as they left the inn quietly and walked toward the stables to pick up their horses. With the two of them on horseback, they went toward the city gate as they saw Tsuchimaru standing in their way while carrying the reins of his own horse. He didn't want them to go without escort as he was all dressed in ninja garb with his sword in its scabbard. He also knew that Eduardo and Kylie were leaving Chagum as they were ready to get back onto the Roads once again.

"So, you're leaving without saying goodbye?" asked Tsuchimaru.

"We're on our way to Ryuzaki," said Kylie.

"We have to do this on our own this time," said Eduardo.

"Eduardo, the witchsmellers are out there," said Tsuchimaru. "As for the guy who attacked you at the harbor last week, we've received word that he was a witchsmeller hiding here in this city. The purpose for protecting the Rakshasa was just a ruse in order to get to the both of you. If I were you, I'd get an escort so you can make it to Ryuzaki safely."

Without hesitation, Eduardo and Kylie had accepted the escort from Tsuchimaru as he got on his horse and left with the two. As they left the city, all three had left upward into the Central Plain where the village of Ryuzaki was at when they followed a trail onto the Roads once again. It wasn't long until they saw Dr. Domyouji riding amongst them with her white horse as she rode in front of them. The good doctor was well aware of the journey to Ryuzaki after she saw that Eduardo and Kylie had left Chagum. The Festival of the Spirits was only six days away and the journey to Ryuzaki was only a two-day trip.

"I see that you've finally accepted the escort," said Dr. Domyouji.

"Very funny, Doc," said Tsuchimaru.

"The Festival is only a few days away," said Eduardo.

"Not to mention that the kodama are present there, too," said Kylie.

All four continued their journey as the rain began to fall in the afternoon. The small raindrops began to become a cloudburst as they took refuge into a set of caves near a river. The rain continued to pour as it was making the ground wet. With their supplies and clothes still intact, they even brought in their horses as they were also seeking shelter from the storm. With Eduardo and Kylie in one cave, Tsuchimaru and Dr. Domyouji in the other, the horses were sheltered in the last one as they all were keeping themselves dry from the rain. The night was nearly here as Eduardo later gathered some wood and dried leaves to create a campfire as he flickered his hands to create a spark to ignite it.

"Hey, hot hands, aren't you coming to bed?" asked Kylie.

"I'm getting this place warm," said Eduardo as he was warming his hands near the campfire.

"Eduardo..., Dr. Domyouji told me about your urges while we were still in Chagum... She even told me that if we didn't do any naughty stuff on the day of the festival, all of the kodama will suffer."

"Is that what she told you? Kylie, I don't want to hurt you like that... I get scared when I look at you in a peculiar way... It's-"

"We have to go through with it. I don't want the kodama to die out, you know."

Kylie began to strip off her wet clothes as Eduardo turned around modestly. The thought of her removing her clothes had made him feel strange as he later began to feel the urge coming onto him again. When he turned around to see her with a blanket wrapped around her, the sight of her made his heart pound as he was trying to control the dangerous urge. He was scared to death as he turned around again from the sight of her as he was shaking in a cold sweat.

"There's nothing to fear, Eduardo," said Kylie.

"We've been reborn from the ashes as we were made to walk along with the kodama," he answered.

"Dr. Domyouji also said that this is very natural for us. We can't help ourselves about it."

"The Festival is not too far away..."

Eduardo began to strip off his own clothes as he wrapped a blanket around his waist. He was wet from the rain as he later began to warm himself to the fire. Shivering from the cold, he began to feel the effects from the urge as he turned around to see Kylie all wrapped up while getting herself warm by the campfire. Her body was more gorgeous without clothes since Eduardo saw her bathing in the lake by the cabin. He didn't mind her presence at all as he was staring at her on the opposite side of the campfire. Soon, they would be wed on the day of the Festival of the Spirits as they were travelling towards Ryuzaki. The village itself was one of the few Muah strongholds remaining as it was a focal point for the kodama to congregate as the Festival was almost near and the future King and Queen of the Muah Realm were about to embrace their true destiny.

###

Dr. Domyouji was busy fiddling with her dousing crystal as she was staring at the strange aura that turned green. It was a sensual aura that was brought on by the strange urges that Eduardo had felt in Kylie's presence. The time to share pleasures with each other was too soon as the Festival was not too far away. She had studied Eduardo and Kylie thoroughly as she was even examining their behavior towards each other. Tomorrow was the time to leave as the journey to Ryuzaki was underway regardless.

"What's going on, Doc?" said Tsuchimaru as he sat down by the campfire.

"We all have to leave tomorrow," answered Dr. Domyouji.

"Don't tell me that you've been snooping on Eduardo and Kylie again, are you?"

"Their behavior towards each other had surfaced many times since that time at the cabin. These two have lived a past life once before with a considered love/hate relationship, but they still had feelings for each other. After a thousand year rest, they were reborn to walk the Roads, for they also travelled the world for the past four thousand years without interacting with one another. With the kodama beckoning them to make a pact for themselves, they are most likely to be targeted by the witchsmellers who want to kill them."

"By the way, I've got some sheaths that I bought at this novelty shop back in Chagum. I'm gonna give them to Eduardo whenever he has the urge to do what he's doing."

Dr. Domyouji saw Tsuchimaru dig out a small treasure box full of sheaths that were made to not only prevent pregnancy, but to stimulate the senses as well. She approved the proper use of sheaths, but she also approved of the importance of family and children as she was also looking forward in watching over Eduardo and Kylie's future heir. Tsuchimaru had the right idea of bringing the small box of sheaths with him as he even had a spare in his saddlebags. As a roving young man, Tsuchimaru loved to play with the ladies as he was more into the curvy ones than the skinny ones. The soldier had a penchant for chasing curvy women as he even had his eyes set on Yashakune's older sister.

"Don't worry, Orochihime," he said. "I'm coming for you when I get back to Chagum."

"We need to get to sleep, Tsuchimaru," said Dr. Domyouji as she covered herself in a blanket.

"You're no fun, Doc."

"Good night, Tsuchimaru."

###

Eduardo woke up the next morning as he found that the rain had stopped. With no clothes on still and with a blanket wrapped around him, he decided to take a bath in the river as he got out of the cave. Dropping the blanket and carrying a bar of lavender soap with him, he dipped into the river as the cold water jolted him fully awake. Scrubbing himself down with the soap, he was all lathered up as he dunked himself underwater. Rinsing himself off, he surfaced for air as he saw Kylie sitting on a rock by the shore. She was clean and dressed as she was waiting for him to get out of the river.

"You woke up late," she said as she saw Eduardo still standing in the river.

"Where's Tsuchimaru and Dr. Domyouji?" he asked.

"They've been ready and cleaned up since daybreak. All we need to do is to wait for you to get out of the river."

"Would you please turn around when I get out of the river?"

"Hey, you looked at me when we were at the cabin, you know!"

Eduardo got to shore as he saw Kylie snag the blanket that he wrapped himself in. He was embarrassed to return to the cave as she was busy waving it around. With his body nude, he grabbed a saddlebag as he covered the lower half of himself while returning to the cave. Kylie was astonished to see him from behind as she was staring at his bottom. To her own assumptions, it was considered a fair dose of exposure after the incident near the burnt cabin as she still had the blanket in her hands. It wasn't long until she returned to the cave as she saw Eduardo still naked with the saddlebag covering his lower half.

"Turn around, will you?!" he cried with embarrassment.

"Perhaps you need to be in your birthday suit today," said Kylie.

"This is a payback after I saw you naked in the lake while we were on our way to Chagum, isn't it?"

"There's nothing wrong with you being naked, Eduardo. Maybe I should take my clothes off and-"

"Don't you dare!"

Kylie walked towards him and put her arms around him as she kissed him on the lips. The moment of folly had a happy outcome after all as Eduardo stroked Kylie's hair. The urge was ready and waiting for him, but not now as he decided to set the saddlebag down and dug out some clean clothes to wear for the journey to Ryuzaki. He didn't mind the rest of the embarrassment as he put on a dark blue Heian-Era kimono and black over-robe with matching sandals. The Festival of the Spirits was only five days away as everyone else was all packed and ready to go. Getting on their horses, the travelling party left the caves as they were on the Roads to Ryuzaki. The journey itself was more than a two days away as the kodama were watching the Muah carefully.

###

Eduardo took the lead as he led the rest of the travelling party to where they needed to go. He was aware of the kodama watching all over the place as they were spying on his motives. The Muah and the spirits were in harmony both in and out of the dream state as the future King and Queen were on their way to where they needed to go. In the shadows, a man with maroon hair hid in the trees as he was spying on the travelling party. He has heard of the Muah before, but seeing them in person was a blessing as his village was suffering from a terrible crisis. He often prayed to the kodama statues for the Muah to come to his village as he finally got his wish at last.

"King Eduardo and Queen Kylie...," he said to himself.

"There you are, Ryujiro," said a young girl with purple hair as she spotted him in the trees.

"Masako, what are you doing here?! If the village elder finds you out into the open, he'll shame our entire family for sure."

"Are you looking at the Muah, Big Brother? Are they coming to our village? Our village of Ryuzaki has suffered too much drought these days and I hope that the future King and Queen come here and restore it. I don't want our village to dry up and we've been praying very hard for the rain to come down. We need the rain!"

Ryujiro and Masako followed the travelling party as they were heading to Ryuzaki. Both brother and sister had also waited for a miracle to come to their village, for the Festival is not too long while the kodama are still watching all over the Roads. They were also watching over Eduardo and Kylie as the future had to be preserved regardless...

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eduardo's Tales**

**Story 9: The Festival of the Spirits**

**Chapter 2**

(Rated T for violence, brief nudity, adult content, alcohol content, and mild language)

(DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Eduardo Rivera or Kylie Griffin from _Extreme Ghostbusters, _nor do I have the right to copy from the anime series, _Mushi-Shi, _which has inspired me to bring our favorite slacker and Goth girl into a strange world that exists beyond time. So, enjoy the show!)

The travelling party had finally reached the village of Ryuzaki after their departure from the city of Chagum as they were seeing something that wasn't right. The village itself was more like death itself as the wells were nearly dry. Something was wrong here as everyone was suffering not only a food shortage, but their throats were very dry from thirst. The gardens all over the village had dry ears of corn in their withered stalks along with the rest of the crops, especially then the fruit trees were bearing signs of worry. Even the altar of stone was empty as it had no offerings to give in order to quell the dry drought.

"_This _is the village of Ryuzaki?!" cried Tsuchimaru disappointingly. "What's going on here? Why is everything all dried up?"

"Perhaps everyone stopped believing in the Muah," said Kylie.

"Something's wrong here," said Dr. Domyouji as she got off from her horse. "This village used to be thriving and fertile. Now, it's all dry from a terrible drought."

"It's as if everyone has lost their faith already," said Eduardo.

"Well, I'm not losing my faith in the Muah," said Tsuchimaru. "We need to help those villagers and save this place."

"And the Festival was ready to be held _here_?!"

Eduardo was disappointed when the village where the Festival was held was on the brink of a terrible demise due to the drought. This wasn't the same village of Ryuzaki of legend as the inhabitants were dying out from the dry spell. Eduardo had to do something for those people as he had a feeling of concern in his heart. He wanted desperately to help as he got off of his horse and used his staff to conduct an incantation that can briefly bring in the rain.

"I call upon the combined power of Susanowo and Uke-Mochi," he said as he twirled his staff. "I beg thee, bring forth the rain and growth to those who are suffering from this horrible fate!"

A string of clouds emerged as they covered the sky. Rain had came down as it was turning into a big downpour. The rain had filled the dry wells as the villagers were happy to see the weather save them from death. The crops that were wilted from the heat had grown robust in a very long as everybody came out of their houses and gathered the various vegetables and fruits for their families. It was a sign of relief as Eduardo was grateful for his witching powers. He had to do something for the villagers as he felt the rain soak his head.

"Ryujiro!" cried Masako as she ran inside the village gate. "Look at that! The rain came!"

"It's... the Muah...," he said as he followed his younger sister into the entry of the village.

"Isn't it wonderful, Big Brother? The rain came! Everyone's saved from the drought!"

"Masako, I want you to go to the house and tell Dad that help has arrived here to the village."

"What about you?"

"I'll see you later, okay? I'm going to see what the Muah are up to."

Ryujiro watched Masako run home as he was eager to see and thank the one who sent the rain. As for the rest of the travelling party, they got off their horses as they were welcomed by the rest of the villagers. The presence of them had gave the villagers hope as they had rejoiced in the rain. To their shock, they saw a middle-aged man dressed in regal garb as he wasn't happy with the villagers praising the work of the Muah. He was the man in charge of the village of Ryuzaki as he didn't trust the Muah at all after many years of suffering in the past. He vowed to keep the normal people safe from magic as his actions also proved to do more harm than good. He loved his village, but keeping it in isolation from the outside public had did little to preserve it. When he saw the rain fall, he suspected that the Muah were there to cast a spell on the village as he would stop at nothing to prevent another miracle from happening here in Ryuzaki. After banning magic that could do some good, he was well aware of the drought that was killing off some of the crops and livestock as it even killed some people in its wake.

"What are those people doing here?" he snarled.

"That young man brought rain here and revived the crops," said one villager.

"He's amazing," said another villager.

"That young man is a Muah and all Muah are scum!" cried the middle-aged man. "Have you forgotten what happened years ago when the Muah came here? They destroyed our crops and took our women! I want those people out of my village right now or else I'm gonna do it by force!"

The middle-aged man meant business as he saw the villagers circle around the travelling party. He hated the Muah for using their magic in Ryuzaki as he believed in the power of holy judgment. He even despised the meddling kodama for enticing the senses of the interlopers as he watched the crops become restored with such a robust growth. He remembered the Muah carefully as they once helped out in this village as they used their magic and incantations to grow food and create rain to help it. He swore that he will preserve the village once again as he found a rock and threw it at the travelling party.

"Hey, watch it!" cried Tsuchimaru as he was steadying his horse by the reins.

"Filthy Muah scum!" screamed the middle-aged man. "I want you and the rest of your party _gone_!"

"Lord Zaku!" cried Ryujiro as he stood in front of the travelling party. "These people are here to save our village!"

"Well, if it isn't Ryujiro Nagata, the son of the village elder. You've fallen under the Muah's spell, didn't you?!"

"Leave the young man alone!" cried Dr. Domyouji. "Whoever you are, you're taking your frustrations out on a man who is desperate enough to save this village!"

"You filthy Muah dirtbags! This is my village and I won't let you poison it!"

"Let me remind you that this place hosts the Festival of the Spirits here," said Kylie as she got off her horse. "We came here to attend and that's exactly what we're gonna do!"

The middle-aged man continued to throw rocks at the travelling party as the horses were starting to get scared out of their minds. Dr. Domyouji and Tsuchimaru held onto their horses as they tried to calm them down. The middle-aged man was still throwing rocks at them until Eduardo stepped in and hit him with his staff. He couldn't take the middle-aged man's attacks as he got him pinned to the ground with his staff pointing at him. Fury had taken Eduardo as he was angry at the man for throwing the rocks at him and the rest of the travelling party.

"You foolish swine!" he yelled angrily. "How dare you throw rocks at not only us, but our horses! At least we all got off before we fell off and broke our necks! If you ever throw another rock at me and my friends, I _will_ kill you where you stand!"

"Eduardo!" cried Dr. Domyouji. "Let him go! He'll learn from his mistakes, but I suggest that you curb that temper!"

"Excuse me," said Ryujiro as he saw Lord Zaku cringe and run away. "I want to thank you for bringing life back to our village."

"I'm sorry for my temper, but he scared our horses into fear," said Eduardo. "We've came here to attend the Festival of the Spirits."

"By the way, my name is Ryujiro Nagata. My father is the Village Elder here in Ryuzaki."

"My name is Eduardo. The rest of us are Kylie, Tsuchimaru, and Dr, Domyouji."

"That man, Lord Zaku, believes in a lot of superstition and he hates all Muah. All of you, come with me. My family's expecting all of you in our house."

The travelling party followed Ryujiro as they were led to the home of the village elder. Eduardo was still aware of Lord Zaku's actions as he spotted him near a well with a rock in his hand. He couldn't let go of the anger and resentment toward that middle-aged man as he even felt concern for his friends and Ryujiro, who was the son of the village elder. To his assumptions, he once got a scolding from Dr. Naegino once for holding onto a grudge against a landowner one time as he was forced to forgive him. He now had a grudge against Lord Zaku for throwing rocks at his friends and the horses as he watched the middle-aged man with disdain. Dr. Naegino wasn't there to reprimand him for his behavior this time, but he had to subdue his temper regardless.

###

Eduardo and the rest of the travelling party were led into a large house that had strange markings all over it. It was the home of the village elder as it was suitable for whoever took care of Ryuzaki and all of its inhabitants. Ryujiro led the travelling party into a large dining hall as they were welcomed by the servants of the home. The rain had did wonders as the servants were busy serving up the food that was grown in the magnificent weather. The smell of cooked asparagus and fried eggplant wafted all over the dining hall as hunger overtook the travelling party. It wasn't long until Ryujiro stood in front of a tall man with purple hair sitting at the end of the table with Masako standing next to him.

"Well, well," he said. "You've came back, didn't you, Ryujiro?"

"Dad, these are the ones who were coming here to our village," he answered.

"Eduardo Rivera... I might've known... I knew of you're coming here along with your betrothed when the Festival of the Spirits is in five days."

"Sir, one of your villager threw rocks at our horses."

"Son, Zaku may have a small hint of authority, but he doesn't realize that we need the miracle of the Muah here. Now, if you'll excuse my manners, I suggest that all of you should sit down and enjoy the feast."

The travelling party all sat down at the table as they were served some of the best vegetables that were made for consumption. The feast was excellent as everybody had eaten their fill and drank their goblets of grape juice. The village elder was thankful that the rain came and restored the crops as he raised his goblet to salute the Muah. The travelling party was the last hope for Ryuzaki as they were now revered as the saviors of the village. Eduardo was also thankful that he had proven himself worthy of the power he casted on, for the people had seen their crops and livestock die out because of the drought. The Festival of the Spirits was very near as both he and Kylie were about to be wed on that day. He looked at her despite the typical love/hate relationship long ago in ancient times past.

"You've all brought hope back to our village," said the village elder. "I see that you're about to be wed here as well."

"We came here to attend the Festival, sir," said Kylie.

"You guys should also be aware of Lord Zaku while you're here."

"Yeah, that jizzbag sure scared the crap out of the horses," said Tsuchimaru.

"Why does Lord Zaku hate the Muah so much?" asked Kylie.

"I know why he hates the Muah," said Eduardo. "He thinks that we're the bad guys!"

"Eduardo," said the village elder. "I know that you bear a grudge against Lord Zaku for throwing rocks at your horses, but he is very superstitious about the Muah that he spreads lies to keep them out of our village. Let me tell all of you a story to set the records straight. Long time ago, this village was a very prosperous one as it had many crops and livestock in full abundance. For over two thousand years, this village was as hearty as any other in the world when we even held the legendary Festival of the Spirits. The kodama here blessed us with many harvests as we gave them offerings that consisted of rice balls and fruit to feed them in the living world. The altar of stone was also the gateway between our world and the spirit realm as we gave them offerings every year. There were even Muah present as they weaved their magic to help take care of our village until the landowner, Lord Sawatari, who was Lord Zaku's grandfather, had grown sick of them.

"The landowner always believed in holy faith from the Monotheistic One as He was revered throughout the world. He did one thing alone by driving most of the Muah out of our village as he began to plant a bunch of lies in the villagers' heads. He did many tricks by poisoning some our livestock and our crops as he laid the blame on the Muah. Most of the Muah were captured, tried, and hung despite the fact that they were innocent from any wrongdoing. When Lord Sawatari tried to trick more Muah into leaving the village, he was caught by my grandmother who was the village elder at the time, as he was tried for false blame and he was executed for his crimes. Old Gran may have set the landowner to the noose, but his son, Lord Kariya and his grandson, Lord Zaku, continued the tradition of blaming the Muah and keeping them out of our village.

"When Old Gran and Old Gramp died, my dad took over as the village elder when he saw a Muah travelling on the Road one time. He had never seen one who never aged, but the Muah had given him a stern warning and _that_ was when he told my dad that if all of the influence and magic of the Muah are driven out of Ryuzaki, a horrible drought will occur. My dad kept this warning to heart as he vowed to preserve the Muah's magic. When Lord Kariya died of a heart attack, Lord Zaku took over as the landowner as he even threatened to desecrate the altar of stone be destroying it. He hated the kodama and he didn't like the Muah weaving their magic here in Ryuzaki.

"When Dad found out that Zaku had driven out all of the Muah, he noticed that the influence had died along with hope that was flourishing here as well. Lord Zaku may have stated that he did the right thing, but what he did was invite a dry spell here. The first signs of drought had surfaced when some of our livestock had died out and our crops drying out. The travelling Muah's warning rang true when the drought came here to this village. I was just a young man travelling abroad back then with a wife and two children when I returned to the village. When Dad finally bit it, I took over as the village elder as I, too, was a Muah who was forced to keep my powers secret. I grew food in secret in my hydroponics lab in my basement as I not only had to feed my people and family, but to defy Lord Zaku. Even though I grew enough food to feed my people, the hydroponics lab wasn't enough to feed the rest of us as I was praying for a miracle. When I saw the altar of stone since the drought, the offerings that I gave to the spirits were all stolen by Lord Zaku because he deemed it a crime to entice the Muah from coming here. Karma would bite him in the ass if he wasn't careful, but when my son and daughter saw you guys coming here, I saw the rain come down and restore our crops and livestock as you brought us a miracle."

"And we'll see that miracle through, sir," said Dr. Domyouji.

Everyone continued to sit and enjoy the feast until late in the evening as everyone was cleaned up and newly dressed for the night. Eduardo, however was all dressed in his white kimono as he sat down in his bed. Tomorrow was just another day as he began to stare at the full moon. The sight of Kylie thrilled him earlier as he began to feel the same strange urge creep up on him. He had to curb it as he hadn't much time left. Tomorrow is the marking of four days to the Festival of the spirits as the wedding between Eduardo and Kylie was also part of the spiritual restoration of the village and the rest of the world. The time was near and the kodama were watching and waiting at the same time.

###

Dr. Domyouji was still up as she was checking out the strange aura on her dousing crystal. The urges that terrified Eduardo have gotten stronger as time was running out for him to keep himself in check. To her surprise, she saw Tsuchimaru walk into the room as he was dressed in his blue robe. As a soldier and the oldest son of Souichiro Imazato, he was also a man who had been to such trouble while he was chasing curvy women right and left. He was also curious about Eduardo and Kylie's strange urges as he even had to go through something like this when he had his first encounter with a curvy courtesan in the city of Kazekuro during his first year in the army. He also carried protection on him at all times as he even brought a spare box of sheaths for the bride and groom as well. He always had a penchant for chasing curvy women, but his stories of flirting with a courtesan had to be put on the back burner as he was also aware of the Festival looming inward.

"You're still up, aren't you, Doc?" he said.

"Eduardo and Kylie haven't much time left," answered Dr. Domyouji.

"Looks like that they haven't had time to control their actions lately. It's those urges again, I suppose."

"All male and female species have an urge to do one thing and that is to mate. There are times that both male and female mate for pleasure and there are times that they mate to create and carry offspring for the nine months ahead. Even the kodama have the audacity to see what goes behing closed doors in the bedroom."

"Those kodama are such perverts! They don't even believe in the right to privacy anymore!"

"You shouldn't criticize the kodama, for they hear every word that you say."

Tsuchimaru was shocked at Dr. Domyouji's words as he saw a grey kodama watching him near the window. The spirit didn't move as it stayed still for a brief moment. After staring at both Tsuchimaru and Dr. Domyouji, it vanished as it was waiting for the Festival of the Spirits to begin in a long time...

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eduardo's Tales**

**Story 9: The Festival of the Spirits**

**Chapter 3**

(Rated T for violence, brief nudity, adult content, alcohol content, and mild language)

(DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Eduardo Rivera and Kylie Griffin from _Extreme Ghostbusters, _nor do I have the right to copy the anime series, _Mushi-Shi, _which has inspired me to bring our favorite slacker and Goth girl into a strange world that exists beyond time. So, enjoy the show!)

Eduardo woke up as he saw the sun rise up to welcome the morning. The Festival of the Spirits was only four days away as he was scared of the wedding between him and Kylie. He didn't get much sleep last night after going through another bout of the urge. His body had been craving Kylie's scent as he was scared of what he might do to her. His mind was set on nothing more than Kylie as he was busy worrying too much about being present at the Festival. It wasn't long until he saw Dr. Domyouji walk into his room with her dousing crystal in her hands. She was concerned about his strange behavior as her dousing crystal glowed with such a dark green aura. His body was well into the mating stage as the good doctor saw him curled up into a ball.

"I can't go through with it too soon," said Eduardo in a shaky voice.

"You can't keep it bottled up inside forever," answered Dr. Domyouji. "The Festival may be four days away, but keeping your urges at bay will only do you more harm than good."

"Does Kylie know about this?"

"I've already told her all about it, but she also has urges of her own."

"Perhaps that I should get this thing over with, but I must wait for the Festival to commence."

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Eduardo. Those urges are a natural thing for a Muah."

Eduardo stood up as he got of his bed and walked towards the window. The grey kodama from earlier was staring at him in the face as it began to shake its head. The rattling sound rang in his ears as he ran towards the bathroom. Taking off his kimono and underclothes, began to shake in such a cold sweat as he turned on the hot water in the bathtub. He needed to be soothed as the Festival of the Spirits was in four days. Eduardo needed to wait until that day as he got into the bathtub. The warm water had soothed him as the urges began to cease for the time being. He had to make preparations for the Festival as it was only four days away. To his shock, he saw the kodama from the window as it wouldn't leave the bathroom. It meant business as it wouldn't wait for the Festival to begin as it was standing there to give Eduardo a message.

"The Festival has been postponed to today," it said.

"It's not the eve of the Summer Solstice yet," answered Eduardo.

"Your body can't wait forever, for you and Kylie should be wed before the sun sets."

Eduardo was now aware as he was relaxing in the tub. He had to tell Kylie and the others as he had to prepare for the Festival at once. After cleaning himself off, he stood up and drained the water as he got out of the tub. He looked at himself in the mirror as he needed to be more presentable to Kylie at the Festival. Spotting a razor and scissors, he decided to cut off the tuft of hair on his chin as he later shaved it off. He even shaved the rest of his face as he put on some eucalyptus aftershave on it. With a few more hygienic supplies at his disposal, he grabbed a toothbrush and put on some toothpaste on it as he began to brush his teeth. He needed to be more regal as he finished up while wrapping a towel around his waist. Getting out of the bathroom, he noticed that Dr. Domyouji had left his room as he saw a black Japanese kimono that was made for the groom. Had Dr. Domyouji listened in while he was in the bathroom? Was she aware of the Festival being moved to today?

Putting on his underclothes, Eduardo got himself dressed in the wedding kimono that was given to him as he was already making his move. With his hair slicked back to put a hat on, he was fully dressed while carrying a black Japanese fan as he was ready to go. To his dismay, he saw the effects of the drought returning once again as he began to conjure up the same incantation that helped saved the village from dispair.

"I call upon the power of Susanowo and Uke-Mochi," he said as he opened up his fan. "Bring forth the rain and nourishment to this village, I beg thee."

The rain began to pour down as it quenched the village with its nuturing effects. Once again, he saved the village from the returning drought as he even saw an unpleasant sight near the fruit trees. Lord Zaku was standing with disdain for all Muah as he was throwing rocks at anyone who would pick the fruit from the trees. Anger boiled from Eduardo as he rushed out of his room and out of the village elder's home to confront Lord Zaku. It wasn't long until Tsuchimaru threw some rocks back at the landowner as he slipped onto the muddy ground. The soldier meant business as he didn't want the nasty Lord Zaku to deny the villagers the very nourishment they needed.

"Disgusting Muah!" cried Lord Zaku. "You brought your curse on the things that we eat! You'll _never_ get rid of the drought because you brought it with you!"

"Oh, yak, yak, yak!" cried Tsuchimaru. "I've heard the village elder's story on how you drove all of the Muah out of this village."

"Liar! How can a soldier know about something that the old geezer told you?!"

"Because we all knew that the village elder's father was given a stern warning about the drought when the Muah were all driven out!" cried Eduardo. "Your father and grandfather were driving out the Muah because they provided for everyone here as well as you! I'm a Muah and proud of it because I not only have witching powers, but I can have you disappear forever if you don't stop harrassing those who are inferior and helpful to you."

"You insolent Muah punk!"

Tsuchimaru got in front of Eduardo as he drew out his sword and pointed it at Lord Zaku. He wanted to stick him badly as he even wanted to beat the tar out of him. The soldier stayed still as he still had his sword pointed at the nasty landowner. Even Ryujiro and Masako came out to see what was going on as they saw Lord Zaku getting kicked in the groin.

"That hurts!" he shrieked as he had his hands over his crotch.

"Your days in harrassing the Muah are numbered!" yelled Tsuchimaru.

"This isn't over, you Muah scum! I'll be back to take care of this village! The drought will never leave as long as the Muah are here to encroach on our way of life!"

"Leave now!" cried Eduardo as his voice boomed all over the village. "Lord Zaku, you have been banished from Ryuzaki for causing the drought here in this village! I may have spared you, but you are hereby cast out of here for all eternity!"

"Eduardo, isn't that kind of harsh?" asked Tsuchimaru.

Lord Zaku got up as he went towards his home to gather a few things before his banishment from his village. With a horse-driven cart full of his personal belongings, he decided to get out of town as he was ordered never to return again. The villagers were pleased as they saw a burden being lifted and the rain stopped in time. Everyone gathered around Eduardo and Tsuchimaru as they cheered for them in their hour of valor. After that debacle, the villagers had gathered plenty of offerings to the altar of stone as they were getting ready for the Festival of the Spirits. They revered the return of the Muah as they were ready to celebrate the long forgotten Festival that was waiting for them. With Eduardo standing at the altar of stone and Tsuchimaru sitting at a table trying to get a chance at finding a curvy woman, they eventually saw Dr. Domyouji walking towards them with Kylie in tow as she was all dressed in a white wedding kimono with a white tsuno kakushi hat on her head. She even had her hair up with ornamental gold hairpins as she even wore a pair of ankh earrings, which she wore in the past long ago.

"Here comes the bride," said Tsuchimaru as he was staring at Kylie's wedding garb.

"You'll be wedded off next in order to curb your randy behavior," said Dr. Domyouji.

"Nothing can tame _this _bad boy, Doc!"

"Oh, really?" said Eduardo. "Just you wait until someone brings you to the altar."

"Hey, Goat Boy," said Kylie. "Do you want to marry me or not?"

"I'm already here to claim you, you know."

Eduardo and Kylie were standing next to the altar of stone as they saw thousands of kodama fly throughout the village. The spirits themselves were gathering all over the altar to collect their offerings as they brought in the fertility of life back to the village. Everyone was astonished when the kodama had weaved their magic all over Ryuzaki as they were watching both Eduardo and Kylie wait for the blessing from the Shinto priest who managed the stone. He always prepared weddings in the past as he was prepared to join the latest couple in holy wedlock for the rest of their lives.

"So, this is it...," said Eduardo.

"You shaved the hair off of your chin," said Kylie as she noticed very well.

"I didn't want to look like a ragamuffin at the wedding."

"Alright, both of you," said the Shinto priest. "Let's get this show on the road. Everyone in Ryuzaki, we are gathered here today not only for the restoration of our village's vitality, but to join these two Muah in holy wedlock. Both of them have endured such hardships as they are now ready to join as one. Eduardo Rivera and Kylie Griffin have chosen not only because they were Muah, but they are destined to rule the Muah Realm. To the both of you, I present to you the rings that were made for you, for I now pronounce you husband and wife for all eternity."

Both Eduardo and Kylie took the rings as they put them on their fingers. It was a joyous occasion as they saw the kodama bring out two wine cups full of chrysanthemum wine. They both drank them as they even kissed each other on the lips. All of the villagers have rejoiced in the festival as they also danced and feasted throughout the entire day. It was a momentous day for all as the spirits watched all over Ryuzaki. As for Eduardo and Kylie, however, their true moments together was only beginning when they were ready to reach full circle.

The evening was still lit as the Festival had come to a close. Back at the village elder's house, Eduardo was gazing at the moon as he was all dressed in a white kimono. The kodama weren't there to watch as he turned around and saw Kylie all dressed in a blue kimono. She was stunning as she was there to turn in for the night. The newlyweds received several wedding gifts, including a large box of sheaths that Tsuchimaru gave them. Eduardo couldn't take the wait any longer as he began to examine the box of sheaths that were made for sexual protection. Staring at Kylie, he guided her to his room as he began to set her down on the bed.

"Looks like that the wait is over," said Eduardo.

"Just shut up and kiss me," said Kylie as she stood up and took off her kimono.

She was in the nude as she went under the covers. Dragging Eduardo along with her, protection and all, she put him on top of her as he was ready to do what the urge was wanting him to do. Eduardo himself was all ready to enter a new castle as he was breaching the gates. This was something new for him as he was welcomed by the wonders that was waiting for him. He was staring at her as he felt her warm body surrender to his own as he wasn't afraid anymore. After doing his duty, he wasn't going to let go of her just yet as he stroked her hair. She was his at last and he was claimed by her in return, for they were whole in each other.

Tsuchimaru was staring outside as he was busy drinking a pint of ale at the bar. He noticed the kodama gathering all over Eduardo's room as they were still the eavesdropping perverts that ever crossed the planet. He didn't mind this time as he found that the marriage that was conducted today between his friends was officially consummated at last. He saluted Eduardo and Kylie as he knew that the urge between them had brought them more closer than they ever imagined.

"Yes, they did their duty," he said as he sipped his ale.

"I see that you're still up," said Dr. Domyouji as she was dressed in a green kimono.

"I've been looking at the moon, Doc."

"Eduardo and Kylie may have consummated the marriage, but I have received word that Lord Zaku has gone off to the Nagini Empire to seek out a witchsmeller."

"That sloppy bastard! He's gone off and searched for one of King Gothmog's attack dogs!"

"Don't get too cocky, Tsuchimaru. The witchsmeller who was with the King has been sent in to seek and kill Eduardo and Kylie."

"Let that bastard come! I'll be waiting to tear off his head!"

Tsuchimaru was eager to protect his friends as he was ready for the next battle. Tomorrow would be another day, but the witchsmellers were a threat not only to the Muah, but to everybody else as both Tsuchimaru and Dr. Domyouji were on alert of the grave news that was about to become true. It may take a witchsmeller to find the Muah, but it may also take a warrior and a medic to protect the future King and Queen of the Muah Realm, regardless...

**The End**


End file.
